


snowball fights: wilson edition

by rentingstars



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Snowball Fight, i can't write paeden oh god, i hope lark appreciates this because i am dead, please don't murder me if you hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rentingstars/pseuds/rentingstars
Summary: Lark follows suit, bounding up right beside his brother. “Why have you sought us out? For a duel perhaps?”“Uhhh kinda? Wanted to see if you guys were interested in a snowball fight.”The twins share a quick glance, then turn back to Grant and Paeden.“A battle for the title of the number one snowball fighter! We accept your challenge!” They say in unison, devious grins widening on both their faces.ORan entirely indulgent snowball fight, featuring grant, paeden, and the oak twins. written for larkofchaos, ily you wonderful human.
Relationships: Lark Oak & Sparrow Oak, Paeden Bennetts & Darryl Wilson, Paeden Bennetts & Grant Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Secret Sons Fanfic Exchange





	snowball fights: wilson edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larkofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkofchaos/gifts).



> this was written for the dndads server's new year's fic exchange, and my giftee was larkofchaos.
> 
> prompt: Paeden interacting with literally any of the Wilsons. Carol? Pog. Darryl? Poggers. Grant? POGCHAMP!
> 
> ps: please don't kill me if you hate it, i literally cannot write paeden. i tried my best, ok? :')

It’s winter in Faerun. Snow floats down from the skies, covering the forested landscape with a thick blanket of white. Though there are certainly times where the weather is harsh and blustery, Paeden, the resident Faerun expert (other than Erin. And Walter.) knows that the conditions would be relatively pleasant for a little while longer.

His breaths puff out in little clouds of white, each one quick and short as he rushes through the dead shrubbery and weaves around the thick trunks of the woods. Eventually, Paeden pops out from the bushes, face red with exertion and excitement, and into a little clearing, where several tents have been pitched around a crackling fire.

“Hey! Guess who’s back, babey!” he proclaims, rushing up to Darryl, who currently seems to be trying to pique Grant’s interest by showing him how to light a fire. He’s failing.

“Oh! Paeden, you’re back, I was just telling Grant all about the great outdoors!” Darryl nudges Grant with his elbow, who just sits there and takes it, not budging an inch. “Or that might have been a couple minutes ago, I’m not sure how long I’ve been-”

Grant interrupts, face stony and disinterested. “Too long.”

Paeden watches as Grant abruptly walks off towards his own tent. Yeesh, awkward as hell.

“Do you need me to do something about my grandson? I can do that! Because I’m the big man here, you can count on me.” Paeden puffs out his chest, pounding a fist on his heart. Or where he thinks the heart is, he might have gotten the wrong side.

Darryl chuckles awkwardly, glancing back to where Grant headed away. “Uhhh no, I think I’m good Paeden, thanks for offering though.”

“Yeah, anything for my favorite son!” Paeden grins and rushes off towards where he was originally going-

Wait.

Where was he going?

Thinking back on it now, he really can’t remember what he was going to do. Paeden turns back around, planning on talking to his son again, but finds Darryl to somehow have been dragged into a conversation with Henry.

Ugh, lame.

The only living people here seem to be Henry (boring), Henry’s sons (he’s pretty sure they ran away an hour ago though), Darryl (occupied with the boring guy), and Grant (grandson… GRANTSON). All the others had elected to go into town to get some supplies they would need to continue on with their epic crusade to stop Bitchface 1, 2, and 3.

That didn’t leave him very many options. One option actually. Off towards the Grantson it is!

Paeden busts through the flaps of Grant’s tent without warning, practically bouncing at that point. “Grant! Let’s do something fun! Like- FIGHTING!!” he says, bounding right up to Grant and beaming at him.

The older boy startles a bit, instinctively getting tenser, but relaxes when he sees that it’s just Paeden. He scoots a bit away from the rambunctious little kid. “I don’t think Darryl would like that.”

“Eh, he’d understand that Big Man Paeden has to show off his skills somewhere!” Paeden jumps up and punches the air, imitating the sick moves he used to do at the UFC pit.

-

Grant watches the kid flail around for a bit, in equal parts confused and amused. To be honest, he isn’t particularly close with Paeden, and he’s perfectly content to just sit in his tent until the next time they have to fight off monsters or escape from bounty hunters. Still, the kid’s enthusiasm was infectious, and Grant doesn’t think Paeden would really leave until there was something to keep him occupied.

All of a sudden, Grant thinks of something that might satiate Paeden’s thirst for a good fight while still not injuring him (probably). A snowball fight.

Grant’s participated in a couple of those before, mainly on family trips during winter break, when they were at a place that actually had snow (fuck San Dimas). Grant thinks he had fun then, even if it was hard for Grant to remember if he did. At the very least, Paeden would probably enjoy it.

“Yeah. If you wanted, we could have a snowball fight?”

Paeden blinks up at him, his demonstration momentarily forgotten. “What’s that?”

Grant’s never really had to explain what a snowball fight was, considering how ingrained the concept was on Earth. “You make snowballs. Then you throw them at other people.” Fuck. That explanation sucks.

“That explanation sucks!” Paeden exclaims in a jovial tone. “But we can do that! It has FIGHT in the name, so it’s prolly a good thing!”

“Uh… Yep,” he replies, not sure what to say. “I wonder if Lark and Sparrow are around…”

Abruptly, Grant stands up from his sitting position, walking out of his tent with Paeden following right behind. The twins were a mystery, and normally, Grant wouldn’t have been able to know where the fuck they were under any circumstances. This time though, he had seen them rush off into the woods, following a relatively open trail.

Grant walks along the track, Paeden chatting his ears off. He’s not really listening though, more focused on the way the cold bit at his nose and ears, making him (ironically) feel warmer inside. Hell yeah.

Occasionally, he stops to call out their names, hoping they were somewhere near the area. Eventually, Grant hears a rustling come from a bush, and an energetic voice responds.

“Who dares approach the Lord of Chaos!”

“Grant.”

Two heads pop out, mischievous expressions on their faces. “Friend Grant!” Sparrow exclaims, jumping out of the bush. “We didn’t expect you!”

Lark follows suit, bounding up right beside his brother. “Why have you sought us out? For a _duel_ perhaps?”

“Uhhh kinda? Wanted to see if you guys were interested in a snowball fight.”

The twins share a quick glance, then turn back to Grant and Paeden.

“A battle for the title of the number one snowball fighter! We accept your challenge!” They say in unison, devious grins widening on both their faces. “The battle shall commence in 20 minutes.”

Sparrow runs off, somehow already having made ten snowballs while they were talking. “Prepare to be completely and utterly demolished!” Lark crows, and with that, he turns to join his brother.

Grant watches them go, before turning back to Paeden, who was jumping up and down with anticipation.

“We’re gonna win so hard, they’re not even gonna be second place. They’ll be third place! Fourth!” Paeden shouts, eyes burning with a competitive exhilaration. “Grant, Grant, we gotta go make the snowballs or whatever, we can’t let them take the lead!”

Without waiting for a response, Paeden dashes away, and Grant jogs after the little kid.

-

After exactly 18 minutes have passed, Paeden sits behind a snow wall while hurriedly packing more and more snow into compact ammunition, adding to the rapidly growing pile of snowballs they had made. Even though the gloves he has on are too big (Grant had given Paeden his gloves since he had forgotten his own), he’s still managed to grow his snow empire, one that he’s sure the twins won’t be able to match.

From across the clearing, a similar wall stands, built up by their mortal enemies, the people who Paeden would conquer and defeat. Grant comes back from fortifying their defences, his own hands a ruddy red.

“Grant! Glad to see you back, soldier. I could use your help making more ammunition.”

“Alright.” Grant’s face is as unchanging as ever, but Paeden likes to think that there’s a smile in there somewhere. Maybe. Hopefully? To be honest, Paeden’s not sure if Grant likes him, but he really really hopes so.

They work together for a little, the silence not as awkward as Paeden thought it would be, when the moment is interrupted by a voice coming from the other side of the clearing.

“20 MINUTES IS UP! THE BATTLE SHALL START… NOW!!” Their proclamation is punctuated by one snowball smashing into the side of their wall and another arcing above their defences and landing centimeters away from Grant, who doesn’t even flinch.

And so, the fight begins.

Paeden rushes to his feet and throws snowballs like there’s no tomorrow, and from out of the corner of his eye, Paeden notices Grant throwing snowballs as well, visibly restraining himself from hitting too hard. The twins show no such mercy though, and Grant is absolutely pummeled by their cold ammunition.

Occasionally, Paeden gets a real good hit in, and the corners of Grant’s lips turn up a bit as he congratulates him for the throw. Since Paeden is, of course, a very big and grown up man who doesn’t need validation ever, he definitely doesn’t brighten up with each compliment, and he certainly doesn’t try to impress Grant.

No, Paeden’s completely cool as a cucumber, even when they manage to break down the twins’ little snow fort and win the battle.

Paeden turns to Grant in glee, adrenaline still pumping through his veins, planning to rejoice in their victory, when he sees a genuine smile on Grant’s face and the same excitement Paeden felt reflected in his eyes.

“Hell yeah!” Grant says, holding his hand up for a high five. “You did great, little dude.”

There’s a warmth in his voice that Paeden hasn’t heard before, one that seems entirely uncharacteristic of the quiet and sullen guy he knows. Paeden’s own grin gets even wider, and he doesn’t even mind the fact that he’s been called little, because this was _Grant_ that thinks he did good, and Grant never thinks anything is good.

Paeden reaches up and returns the high five with vigor. “You did great too! Ohhhh we were SO cool, I was like KABLAM and then _you_ were like WHAMPOW and-”

Paeden’s animated tirade is cut off by a hand tousling his hair, ruffling his already messy locks.

“We were cool as fuck, ‘specially you.” Grant pats his head one last time, before stuffing his hands back into the pockets of his hoodie. “We should head back, before Darryl gets worried-”

As he’s saying that, the twins run up from where they had taken their defeat, a competitive fierceness still in their eyes. “We demand a REMATCH! Oaks never lose!”, they exclaim, again in unison.

Grant turns to them, some traces of his rare smile still lingering. “Yeah, maybe later. If it’s alright with Paeds.”

Upon hearing his offer, Paeden lights up. Grant wanted to spend more time with him? Back in the UFC pit, he’d never really had any sort of family or friends. Paeden really truly hopes that this meant that Grant wanted to be friends with him, because if there was anyone cooler than him, Paeden thinks it would be Grant.

“Yeah! Get ready to be beaten again!”

Lark and Sparrow adopt identical mischievous looks, and respond, “Not likely! Prepare well, for you will not be able to withstand our POWER!” And with that, they scurry off, leaving Grant and Paeden in the clearing.

Grant watches them leave, before turning back to Paeden. “Lets go. I wonder if Darryl’s still talking to Henry.”

“Alright! And he better not be, Henry’s so boring…”

“Right? Like, go for the narc I guess.”

Paeden laughs, skipping down the trail while Grant calmly walks, the excitement of the snowball right having mostly worn off. They head back the way they came, keeping up conversation as they go. And Paeden’s own smile definitely doesn’t widen with each positive reaction he’s able to elicit from the older kid, no matter how small it may have been.

With that, the day comes to an end, the sun slowly sinking in the darkening sky as the forest quiets, every little animal settling down for the night.

They reach camp in time for dinner, food being prepared on the crackling fire. And if Grant sees Paeden gobble up his own dinner and look hungrily at the larger pot, if he doles out a portion of his own meal onto Paeden’s plate- well, that’s no one’s business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @saeune
> 
> B) i hope this wasn't completely shit, love y'all


End file.
